El hubiera no existe¿o si?
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: cuantas veces hemos dicho esta frase?, algunas veces deseariamos que el hubiera exiistiera, ¿que tal si se lo permitimos a nuestros personajes favoritos?, ¿que hubiera pasado si...? primer capitulo si candy hubiera correspondido el beso de escosia


El hubiera no existe… ¿o si?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si las cosas pasaran diferentes de la serie, este es mi primer ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…

"correspondiendo el beso"

-candy… ¿quieres bailar?-pregunto el castaño al ponerse de pie y ofrecer su mano caballerosamente a la rubia pecosa

-¡Terry!- se sorprendió la chica pues no se escuchaba por ningún lado música, aquello era una locura, si embargo deseaba sentir los brazos del chico como en aquella ocasión en la que bailaran en la segunda colina de pony, evento que no termino de una manera muy agradable debido al recuerdo de Anthony, lo sucedido ese día la tenia confundida, ¿Por qué el castaño se molesto tanto cuando le dijo que la melodía había sido la primera que bailara con su antiguo amor?, después de todo solo eran amigos, pero algunos eventos después de eso habían estado confundiendo a la pecosa, su amistad se había hecho un vinculo muy fuerte casi indestructible…

-para que recuerdes escocía- sonrió el chico aun estirando su mano para ayudarle a Candy a ponerse de pie, el sabia que era una locura, pero quería abrazarla, y era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo o pedirle que se lo permitiera, y de locuras, bueno, el sabia que no eran una pareja muy normal, uno era un noble buscapleitos que se emborrachaba en las cantinas mas bajas de Londres, y ella era una rica heredera adoptada que se la pasaba trepando árboles, el sentir el contacto de la mano de Candy aceptando su locura hizo que un estremecimiento recorriera todo su cuerpo-"pequeña bruja pecosa, ¿Qué me has hecho que me tienes hechizado?"- pensaba mientras Candy se ponía de pie-"esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas me han hechizado, eres un hada, no, un ángel, un ángel que Dios envío para ahogar mis penas tristezas y soledad… Dios, Candy no me mires así ni me sonrías de esa manera que me hechizas el alma y temo no poderme controlar…"- pensaba mientras daban vueltas al ritmo de un vals imaginario

-"se siente tan bien estar asi con el, siento que el alma se me llena de felicidad, Terry, ¿Qué es esto que me haces sentir?, no, no es como con Anthony, lo que siento es algo mas, atrayente, poderoso… Terry, tengo tanto miedo de estar serca de ti por esto que me haces sentir, pero a la vez es como un vértigo maravilloso reflejarme en el océano de tus ojos, Terry, me siento tan feliz"-pensaba la chica mientras seguía el ritmo que le marcaba el joven aristócrata, el sentimiento de sentirse entre los brazos de aquel chico era unico, no se sentía sola, ni débil, se sentía protegida, dichosa, todos esos sentimientos afloraron en una tierna sonrisa, una que solo le dedicaba a ese caballero ingles y a nadie mas, sonrisa que termino por derrumbar las fuerzas y control del aristocrata, la chica siente como el castaño se detiene, mientras ella choca contra el amplio pecho del chico-¿Qué estas haciendo terry?- pregunto clavando su mirada esmeralda contra los oceano de el, el chico no decia nada, se limitaba a perderce en el verde de esos ojos, la inocencia, la terdura, la dulzura en la mirada de la chica lo enloquesia, sus impulsos le ganaron a la voluntad, sabia que no era correcto, sabia que debia detenerse, pero no podia, sus sentimientos fueron mas fuertes que su razonamiento, tomo la estrecha cintura de la pecosa asercandolo aun mas a el , cerro los ojos ante el ansiado contacto, dio gracias a dios que por la sorpresa la joven rubia abrio la boca, permitiendole un acceso mas facil a su dulce boca, estaba feliz, aquel sentimiento era inigualable, ahora estaba seguro, esa chiquilla no solo le gustaba, lo sabia, sabia que amaba a esa pecosa con todas las fuerzas de su alma…

-"terry"-pensaba la pecosa mientras sentia los masculinos labios del castaño sobre los de ella, no podia respirar, no podia moverse, no podia ni pensar, solo sentia, sentia como un hormigueo se apoderaba de su vientre, como millones de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, las manos del joven ingles recorriendo su espalda acariciandola sutilmente, esos condenados labios carnosos jugando con los de ella y la habil lengua de el invitando a la suya a jugar en una danza traviesa, ella sabia que eso "no era correcto"…¿Quién habia sido el imbesil que habia tachado esa demostración de cariño como algo inmoral?- se preguntaba candy mientras cerraba los ojos para sentir aun mas el contacto con el ingles, el apreto mas su cintura, mientras ella por instinto rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del joven, acomodandose para besarlo con mas comodidad para prolongar lo mas posible aquel contacto, el era mas alto que ella, tenia que ponerse de puntitas para poder besarlo, el sintiendo esto se agacho un poco mas para que el esfuerzo fuera reciproco, les faltaba el aire, pero no les importaba, lo disfrutarian hasta el final, que llego pocos segundos despues, fue el quien rompio con ese magico contacto

-pecosa…-susurro con debilidad mientras abria entamente sus ojos para encontrar a candy aun con los ojos cerrados aun ensolada con aquel contacto, poco a poco abrio sus ojos y lo primero que encontro fue la dulce sonrisa del castaño, no atino a otra cosa que sonrojarse furiosamente, ¿Qué habia hecho?, ¿Qué pensaria ahora de ella?, ¿Qué era una facil que se andaba besando con cualquiera?, ante ese pensamiento la chica se separo bruscamente de el, lo cual desconcertó al castaño, la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos, lo veia como si aquello hubiera sido algo imperdonable, sin mas la joven pecosa salio corriendo mientras lagrimas caian por su rostro, aquella vision destroso el corazon del castaño, ¿la habia asustado?, tal vez habia sido demasiado brusco con ella… tal vez ¿habia sido el primer beso de Candy?, el pensaba que ese Anthony se le habia adelantado y el que ria borrar esos besos, pero si la pecosa no habia sido besado nunca… su forma arrebatadora de besar habia sido un error, sin mas el chico al fin sale de su shock comenzando a correr tras la pecosa para aclarar las cosas y de ser necesario… hacer lo que nunca habia hecho en su vida, pedir perdon

-dios, esto esta mal… muy mal-seguia corriendo la pecosa con lagrimas en los ojos- no debi… no debi…¿Por qué lo hice?... muy bien pregunta estúpida candy, sabes muy bien por que lo hiciste… te gusta, Terry te gusta y te gusta mucho… pero despues de esto el debe pensar que soy una cualquiera… me odio, me odio- dijo al fin rindiendose mientras caia

-entonces tendré que amarte por los dos- dijo una masculina voz tras ella

-¡Terry!- la pecosa se puso todavía mas roja…¿abria escuchado todo lo que iba diciendo?

-tambien me gustas mucho pecosa- dijo el chico al ponerse en cuchillas a lado de ella, mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la chica de bucles indomables- y lo unico que pienso en este momento monita, es que eres la mujer de mi vida- dijo tomando las manos de la chica-te quiero Candy… perdoname si fui brutal… pero, la verdad es que no me arrepiento de lo que hice

-Terry… es… que … yo… yo no …esa… esa fue mi primera vez- confeso la pecosa mientras una lagrima corria por su rostro

-Candy- dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa tierna pero tambien orgullosa y arrogante, habia sido el primero en probar los labios de la joven, y juraba por dios ser el ultimo y el unico-pecosita- dijo el chico besandola mejilla de la pecosa bebiendo la lagrima solitaria que recorrio su dulce rostro

-terry- la chica se sentia feliz, el era tan dulce con ella, una dulsura que solo ella sabia que poseia, ante nadie mas se mostraba cual era, el le tenia confianza y eso la hacia feliz, la queria el tambien la queria, sintio como los brazos de el la rodeaban nuevamente

-Candy… me gustas mucho… mucho tarzan pecoso…

-no me digas asi- dijo medio molesta la joven pero sin soltar el calido abrazo

-¿quieresserminovia?- pregunto rápidamente el castaño sin respirar y con prisa

-¿Qué?- dijo la pecosa sin haber entendido bien por la rapidez

-vamos pecosa no me hagas repetirlo- dijo el separandose del abrazo con un notorio sonrojo que a la pecosa le parecio de lo mas lindo y sexi, ella no resistio besar nuevamente esos labios masculinos, siguiendo su impulso unio sus labios a los de el, esta vez ella tomaba venganza al robarle un beso, esta vez el sorprendido fue el, pero gustoso cerro los ojos la abrazo mas fuerte jugando de nuevo con sus labios, la posición en la que estaba no era la mas comoda motivo por el cual el chico se fue de espalda llevandose a candy con el, callendo esta ultima sobre el, rieron juntos para desues en esa posición reanudar su beso, no paso mucho antes de que Terry se girara quedando el sobre candy, el beso se estaba intensificando, el castaño sentia como una parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba ante tan abrumador beso, de repente sentia una punsada en su vientre, aquello no estaba bien, el amor que le profesaba a la pecosa no seria manchado por mundanos deseos, al menos, no por ahora, aquella chica le importaba de verdad y no se aprovecharía de su inosencia, asiq eu haciendo fuerza de todo su poder de voluntad, se separo del beso pero sin soltar el abrazo-debo suponer que eso fue un si- dijo con esa mirada llena de ternura que solo le mostrbaba a Candy

-tal vez si escuchara de nueva cuenta la pregunta podria contestarte- dijo la chica con una mirada travieza

-pecosa condenada, te gusta hacerme sufrir verdad?- dijo el chico con reclamo pero con una sonrisa en los labios

-no, solo me gusta saber que me quieres… como yo te quiero a ti- dijo la chica acurrucandose en el pecho del joven

-¿quieres ser mi novia pecosa?- volvio a preguntar el joven esta vez con calma y aspirando el aroma a flores de la rubia

-si… si quiero mi arrogante engreido- sonrio ella mientras se aferraba mas al abrazo de el chico

-gracias Candy- dijo el mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

-¡terry!- dijo sorprendida la chica al escuchar la voz entrecortada del joven aristocrata-¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Por qué gracias?...

-lloro de felicidad pecosa, es un sentimiento que no habia conocido hasta ahora, desde que t conoci has llenado mis dias de alegria, de sonrisas, de bromas, de buenos momentos… de amor- dijo tomando posecion de los labios de la rubia- eres mi salvacion candy, eres el angel que dios envio para cuidarme, para hacerme feliz-dijo besandola nuevamente- para terminar con la maldita soledad que me a agobiado desde siempre

-terry- dijo ella enternecida por sus palabras- terry entonces… entonces yo tambien debo darte las gracias- dijo ella dando pequeños besos por todo el rostro del castaño

-por que?-dijo e castaño sorprendido

-por estar conmigo, ser mi amigo, mi compañero, or confiar en mi, por que… por que… desde que estas a mi lado… ya no me siento sola, no tengo padres… tengo buenas amigas y maestras buenas pero… hasta ahora…siento que tengo familia…terry… contigo… estando seca de ti- dijo abrazandolo nuevamente- me siento en casa-dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba notablemente

-tarzan pecoso- sonrio el castaño mientras besaba sus rubios cabellos-te juro que siempre estaremos juntos… algun dia…- el castaño se sonrojo- algun dia… formaremos la familia que nos fue negada a los dos- tras esas palabras la que estaba roja era la rubia-te prometo que… siempre cuidare de ti

-y yo te prometo que siempre te amare- dijo la pecosa lebantando el rostro del pecho del muchacho y siguendo a sus corazones se fundieron en un nuevo y dulce beso

-¡Candy!- se escucho el grito de sus amigos serca del lugar obligandolos a separarse

-¡candy!... oh, hola terry- dijo Paty al encontralos juntos- veniamos por candy para ir a remar en bote, ¿vienen?- pegunto amable

-yo…- la chica sabia que a su novio no le gustaba mucho la idea de convivir "con tanta gente"

-claro… enseguida vamos paty- dijo el castaño poniendose de pie

-¡terry!- dijo sorprendida la pecosa

-y que se cuiden tu novio y el elegante por que ahora estoy yo para competir en sus carreras- sonrio de buena gana el castaño al ver lo roja que se habia puesto paty al ver que el castaño conocia la relacion que tenia con stear

-lo…los…los esperamos a la orilla del lago…- dijo la castaña corriendo completamente roja

-terry… no crei que…

-funciono pecosa… tu idea era que me llevara bien co tus primos cuando le dijiste al inventor que arreglara el avion de mi padre… pues funciono, no son tan malos una vez que los conoces, ademas son parte de tu vida, y yo quiero estar en todo a lo que tu vida se refiere, estoy agradecidos con ellos por protegerte desde siempre

-terry- dijo ella con una voz tierna y una sonrisa encantadora

-te amo pecosa-dijo atrayéndola hacia el y dandole un nuevo beso

-yo tambien te amo- dijo ella despues de aquel beso y abrazandose a su sintura, sintiendo que con aquelleas palabras sellaban su amor para siempre…preguntandose internamente ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella hubiese rechazado aquel primer beso?, en fin el hubiera no existe…¿o si?

Fin

Vale chicas este fue mi primer ¿Qué hibiera pasado si?, el objetivo de este fic es cambiar los capitulos de la historia, mandenme que escena les gustaria cambiar y a ver que podemos hacer XD a mi me gusto cambiar esta escena del beso, y a ustedes? A lo mejor cambiar la trama de elisa, puede que la separación en el dia de nieve, quisas que anthony no muriera, o que candy fuese adoptada en vez de anny, ahí ustedes dicen que escenas les gustaria cambiar XD sale pues cuidense y nos vemos matta ne!


End file.
